User talk:100.40.129.83
Leo: Behold, the watageddon!!!! Manager:'ok, you have 3 minutes to convince me to use your weapon. '''Leo:'well... it causes 35 random explosions that are as tiny as shotguns, theeeen water falls on the landscape for 10 seconds pushing all worms into holes, theeeen-'' '''Manager:'look, you only have 2 minutes and you didn't tell me how to unlock it! '''Leo: weeeeeeeeell-'' '''Manager:' let's just test it, who's stupid enough to test this weapon? Omelette: I AM! Manager:'look applebloom, I don't appreciate ponies risking their lives for a ga- '''Omelette:'I LOOK NOTHING LIKE APPLEBLOOM, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!!!!!!!! 'Leo:'actually, your voice, and name remind me of applebloom. '''Omelette: well GOODBYE! *activates watageddon* Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MERCY, PLEASE! MERCY!!!!!!!!!! Manager: 45 seconds left. Author: well at least I'm safe here... wait, WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T SWIM! MY WEAPON AFFECTS THE REAL WORLD!? GET TO THE LIFEBOATS! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!!!!!!!!!!! Worms 2: Armageddon weapon outtakes #7: Zanana Tara:... I call it, the Zanana Donny: how does it work? Tara: well, you throw it with a fuse, the Zanana is shaped like a Z, when it explodes, it releases 10 clusters, then the Zananalets bounce across the landscape forever until it reaches the water. Donny: ...and... Tara: it generates fire, and poison, and water at random. Donny: ya know mom, for a daring adventurer and bounty huntress, your not very good at making weapons. Tara: I said I'm not your mother. Boggy B: cuuuuuut! Your skills are terrible, w might as well make a worms game for young children! Brick: heavy worm punch! *punches Boggy in the face* Boggy B: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs to brick* Brick and Boggy B: special guest stars! Donny: you two belong in your memes, not ours! Next time... Road kill: but I'm huuuuungry Btw, you know chao like road kill reincarnate if their really happy before their death? Like let's say Boggy B kills him in your next meme, and since the heroes treated him well, he'll reincarnate back into a baby. You could us this idea. : Nice meme, and actually, Brick is in MY memes, but Boggy B is in both of our memes. By the way, when I said in my meme that a Worm named Bjorn is part of Team Boggy B, he's not the Bjorn from your memes, he's a different Bjorn. Good idea though, I'll try that in my next meme. Thank you for reading my memes, and since you let me use your characters, you can use mine, too! Like Brick or Clanger or Fluff. (I did not make up these names. Well, I only made up Brick.) : One more thing, are your memes based off Worms 2: Armageddon? My memes are intended to be more a Worms 4: Mayhem ''style, since ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''is my very first AND my favorite ''Worms ''game. But all the weapons in my memes are from every weapon in the series so far, not only ''Worms 4: Mayhem. : 13:42, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::no, my memes are based off worms ultimate mayhem. ( ) your face! Was delicious! ::::Ah, okay. Worms: Ultimate Mayhem ''is good, too. And it's quite similar to ''Worms 4: Mayhem. ::::And... My face was... Delicious? Okay, what the hell was that? :::: 17:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::just a random idea I came up with. ( 17:33, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) :::::::Ah, I realized it was just your signature. You scared me a little... ::::::: 17:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Wait... You mentioned in your previous meme, "Applebloom" and "ponies"... Are you a BRONY?! ...Really? I'm surprised. I normally don't hate bronies, but I hate the ones who never shut up about it and spam pony-related things on NON-pony related things. It's really annoying. You're not that type of brony, right? Sorry if this message offended you, but I hate some of the bronies on the Internet. I mean, the ANNOYING ones. (And I'm not a brony, I know who Applebloom is because I've heard about her some time ago...) 22:00, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not a brony, I have a couple of friends who are though... I just happened to watch that show once, just ONCE!... ok, maybe about 20 episo- OMIDUDE WHO AM I!?!?!?!?!?!?( ) :::It's okay, as long as you watch the show and keep it as a secret. A lot of people are ashamed to be bronies, but they're just too addicted to the show. One time, I almost got tricked into watching the show and becoming addicted, but I got a hold of myself and refused to watch it. As I said, I've heard of some of the characters, though, like Applebloom. And you're not really a brony if you just watch the show and keep it to yourself, like a secret, so you don't have to be embarrassed. :::By the way, check out my new, amazing, mind-blowing, extra-long meme, "Wrath of Worminkle"! Heh heh, I stayed up almost until SUNRISE to type that meme. Well, I usually sleep late anyway. It took a few hours, and a lot of effort. I'm really pleased with how it turned out... (Sorry for advertising my memes, but that meme took a lot of effort, and a long time to write it... Hope you enjoy it!) ::: 03:46, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The misadventures of Leo Zonvolt part 1 Road kill:'but I'm hungry Leo! If the authors learned anything from studying chao from SADX it's that they can't last 1 hour without chao fruits or else I-...I'l-... WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAHAHAHHHAAAAAA! '''Leo:'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll get you something ok!? Just SHUSH! '''Road kill: SUZETTE TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! Leo: how'd I even let her do this to me!? Flashback... Suzette: as a token for saving team Boggy B (also known as the universe nukers) from that dreaded Zoggy Z, I will grant you anything you want. Behind curtain #1... Leo: CURTAIN #3! Boggy the kid: chuckles quietly, then laughs uncontrollably. Boggy B: dude, us always gotta say what your doin' Road kill: *pops out of curtain #3* TAAAAAAA DAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Suzette: and don't forget to feed him once every 50 minutes. Leo: oh ya! I'll take care of him and his BFF ms.whiskers or I'm not the descendent of Hank east! Or my name isn't Leo Zonvolt! Objection! :in Donny's house... Donny:'hank east? Leo zonvolt? ''that's the best you could come up with? '''Leo: shush, ms. Whiskers and road kill are playing. Donny: awwwww, ms. Whiskers has flowers growing around her. Leo: look, road kill's emotion ball is a heart, just like ms. Whiskers. Donny: awwww! Their kissing and dancing, did they just lay 20 chao eggs? That's so adorable! Leo: is this normal? *looks at the internet*...no, no no! Nononononononononononono! Eggs hatch Road kill's babies: *cries uncontrollably* Next time... Suzzete: nononononononononononononono- Boggy B: nononononononono- Universe nukers: nononononononononononononono! All baby chao: *bawls* Clagnut:'''it's a nightmare come true! All the chaos are crying! '''Road kill: our species name...is already plural! Not bad... So in your memes, Team Boggy B is known as "the Universe Nukers"? That's a cool nickname, but I'll just stick to "Team Boggy B"... Also, isn't Boggy B disdainful of Donny and Leo? The moment he sees them, he tries to kill them or torture them. Well, we both have different memes... And is Zoggy Z the villain of your memes? Or Goggy G? This is really weird... Boggy B doesn't seem to hate Donny and Leo that much in YOUR memes, though. Currently, the main villain of my memes is Boggy B, but later, a much more evil and sinister villain will be revealed. That villain is basically a "clone" of Boggy B, but with a twist... Later, though. I mean, MUCH later. 14:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The misadventures of Leo Zonvolt part 2 Road kill: take care of my children. Boggy B: no! No no no no! That's your job! Your their father. Road kill: no! It's the circle of life! I reproduce, I leave my babies alone! Plus I'm a speed/power chao, I'm supposed to get the food! As it went, when you raised me, suzette let me play with strong and fast stuff, like the buffalo of lies, an old woman, sheep, inflatable sco- Boggy B: bla bla bla, JUST GET TO THE POINT OR ELSE! Road kill: what? One horrible "buffalo of lies" induced beat down later... Road kill: fine fine! JUST STOP RELEASING THAT SCARY THING AND MAKING IT EXPLODE *sobs* Road kill's babies: *cries* In a dark alley at New worm city... Leo: c'mon, they should've already came! Wideboy worm with black swabby bandana: Ello mate! Leo: KOGORO! I'VE BEEN HERE 18 HOURS HOLDING A STINKIN' CRYING CHAO! Kogoro: sorry rugbeat, me and my boys got hungry and we had to- Leo: YA KNOW WHO ELSE IS HUNGRY!?!?!?!? THIS BABY! AND IF YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY CHAO FRUIT TO FEED HIM I WILL GRAB THE WATER GUN AND DROWN YOU IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kogoro: relax, I have it right here. But you shou- Leo: thank you *snatches fruit* here. Baby chao: *eats fruit then surrounds itself in a tear drop shaped cocoon* Leo: no! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!!!! ILL BE DEAD BY THE TIME SUZETTE FINDS OUT!!!!!!! Suzette:'' hi! '''Leo: um, u- I- heeello. Suzette: did something happen to the baby, don't worry, I wo- is that a tear drop shaped cocoon. It's grey. Leo: (no! It's dying! I searched the internet that if a chao's cocoon is grey that means it wasn't happy! And now it's dying!) Suzette: cool, the cocoon is disappearing. Depressing music plays... Kogoro: where'd that come from!? Cocoon disappears and the baby chao is no more... Leo: l-look! I can explain! Suzette: THIS is the end of you- Leo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me! I'll do a- Suzette: '' 'r!'' The end of you'' 'r!'' Shift. Leo: I'll live? Suzette: sure! Kogoro: NOT! YOU SCREAMED AT ME! I'M GONNA END YOU! Leo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next time... Anime style dude: you wanna go? You wanna go? You wanna *bleep*ing go!? Leo: *static charge* LANGUAGE LANGUAGE LANGUAGE!!!!! Anime style dude: m-m- mercy!, mercy!!!!! That was nice, I noticed that your memes are starting to get a little similar to mine... That's good though, I like it this way. So, do you like my memes? I'm actually glad I started making them! By the way, it's kinda weird that although this is Worms, there are several Chao from Sonic the Hedgehog ''appearing in these memes... (By the way, in my memes, Boggy B would have tried to slaughter Road Kill by now... And his children... Heh heh...) 01:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mind scramble? Somewhere in the world... '''Leo:' ha! In your face Boggy B! Boggy B: I SWEAR I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE!!! Donny: quick! Erase his short-term memory! Boggy B: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *loses memory* oh, hello friends. Leo: (I thought we were his enemies.) Boggy B: *hilariously calm voice* how's the weather, would you like me to by you a drink? Can I follow you? Can I eat Omelette? Have a nice day. I love you! *kisses Leo, in the lips* Leo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Every time I'm kissed in the lips... On the moon... in real life... Astronaut: NOSE, ITCHES!!!!!!!!!! Back in the worms world... Hamburger Kurt: why is he in our hotel? Leo:'''he's becoming suspiciously nice, and we need to buy him a home. '''Boggy B:(suspicious is right) *still in funny calm voice* let me massage you. Donny: HANDS OF, I'M ALREADY MARRIED! Where's Derek? Some beach Derek: Hang ten! Johnson: Hang twenty! In you-know-where... Sandwich sam: fine! Well give you the first floor. Leo: sure? You knocked us out before... Sandwich sam: *punches Leo and Donny in the face* DR. SANDWICH STRIKES AGAIN! Boggy B: I was tired of that calm voice! When I speak calm... Underwater... in real life... Scuba diver: NOSE, ITCHES!!!!!!!!!! Ya get the jig... Boggy B: I got my vengeance! Good night! *spits on Leo and Donny's faces* Next time... : Dr. Sandwich v.s sir hamburger v.s Mr. Grilled cheese v.s General cheeseburger... Nice one! I like how you borrowed my idea of Sandwich Sam's nickname, "Dr. Sandwich". And Boggy B never gets his vengeance unless he actually KILLS Donny and Leo once and for all... Just one question, why does Sandwich Sam always knock out Leo and Donny? I thought he was Leo's "nerd friend". Here's an idea for the next meme: Boggy B gets into a fight with Leo and Donny, and then Boggy B FINALLY destroys Leo and Donny, but Omelette survives and later resurrects them and they all work together to defeat Team Boggy B. You can also use any of the characters from my memes if you like. And check out my new meme "Interviews with the Characters"! I edited that meme, today, and I made it longer and better. 176.41.237.6 20:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :as you said, our memes are different, Boggy B and Leo zonvolt (weird last name, I know) have a like-loathe relationship, and yes, one day Boggy B will go crazy and kill people. ( 21:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC)) :::Like-loathe relationship? Well, in my memes, Boggy B hates Leo and never liked him at all, not even a little. But yes, our memes are different indeed. While my memes focus more on the story and action, your memes are more random and funny. We both make great memes, though... ::: 00:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC)